1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and more particularly to communication systems for dynamically managing a plurality of object devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Worldwide communication capabilities made possible by the technology revolution of the past decade has created a truly global commerce environment. For example, the Internet has created a global shopping mall for anyone with access to a computer. The Internet is collection of over 25,000 computer networks connected through a communication backbone (NSFNET backbone) funded by the National Science Foundation (NSF) and is currently managed by Advanced Network System (ANS). A subscriber obtains an account with an organization's host computer (server) that is connected to the Internet through one or more networks. Traditionally, the subscriber is connected to the server through telephone lines using a personal computer (PC) and a modem.
Global commerce results in increased global shipping of packages. Rather than go to the corner shopping store to purchase an item, a consumer can order the item remotely (for example, using a telephone or the Internet), pay with a credit card, and provide an address for the item to be shipped to. Both the seller and the buyer thereafter have an interest in tracking the shipping progress of the individual item.
Today, some shipping companies use bar codes that are placed on boxes that are scanned as the unit moves from location to location. Each handler of the box uses a delivery information device to scan in the tracking number plus package details and send it to a data center, for example over packet data radio. One drawback to this approach is that there is no ability to communicate or track the box itself. The tracking is of a labeled bar code that someone located in some location has scanned. Therefor, if the bar code is not scanned, or is left unattended by a person, there is no way to check on the location of the box. Further, once a package is picked up and physically scanned, it is not scanned again until it arrives at its next destination. It is simply assumed that the package is on the truck that it was scheduled to be on in between the two scans.
Recently, some shipping companies have implemented more sophisticated systems, which use a combination of Global Positioning System technology and sub-microscopic video cameras and microphones to provide real-time tracking information for packages even after they've arrived at their destination. As an example, the shipping company can insert a sub-microscopic chip inside the package for feeding audio, video, and geopositioning information via satellites during the shipping process to a data center providing a tracking history for the individual package.
There are a number of drawbacks to the wireless tracking approach using electronics inserted into individual packages. One issue is that when packages are loaded in the back of trucks they are most likely going to be unable to receive/transmit radio frequency (RF) signals. Either the trucks themselves act as RF shields or the containers around the device act as RF shields. Larger shipping containers can also act as RF shields. Receiving and transmitting data from the individual package therefore is not possible. A second issue is that the electronics typically need to be small and battery operated but at the same time need to operate over a long period of time, which may be required for shipping the product to its final destination.